Saimin Effect - Shepards Sire
by Mr. Grumpy the Depraved
Summary: Degenerate finds himself in Mass Effect. On a mission to father the future saviour of humanity and aid her in stopping the Reaper's. With the clothes on his back, perverse mind and magical smartphone with a mind hack app. He sets off to save the galaxy... kindof. [OC x Harem; Wincest]


***Disclaimer – I do not own Masseffect.**

**WARNING – Violence, SMUT & Profanity**

**Thoughts – **_'White panty~'_

**/oOo\**

**Sins of the Father Arc 1: Prologue – Cliché transmigration backstory & Walking Genocide**

…**.**

Hi, my name's Victor.

A college dropout working at a shitty drive through and currently laying in a growing puddle of my own, thick, dark-crimson, cooling blood. On the paved driveway of my divorcee girlfriend's home.

Whom I thought was away on a business trip I might add.

The carving knife she used to mutilate my abdomen, buried in it halfway. Due to her loosing strength and intensity in her erratic violent stabs, while succumbing to her despaired, heartbroken sobbing.

The rather plain looking woman of 42 with the softly curvaceous matronly body, of a very fuckable MILF I've been railing for a little over a year. Breaking down in tears as she kneels beside me. Having blocked out the sound of her voice miraculously, or its maybe the feeling of dying?.

A feeling akin to numbness overtaking my body, but it's as if I've been dunked in freezing water without the shocking feeling of cold.

'_Why are you even crying?' _Focusing on her sobbing, grief stricken flushed face filled with tears.

Seemingly in delayed realization, she now attempts to stop the bleeding. Fumbling with her phone in her other bloodied hand in an attempt to call the emergency services.

Rather surprised that she would react like this, after finding out I've been fucking her sister. Or that I impregnated both her promiscuous, bisexual daughter and the said teen's Goth girlfriend next door. Having made it clear that she very well knew that I was fucking them while attempting to dig out my innards moments prior, apparently she had a hidden camera installed in our shared bedroom some time ago.

Recalling talking about it after our less frequent post-sex banter. She wanted to spice up our sex life by making tapes to watch when fucking or something, feeling insecure and self-conscious even after all my attempt's in making her feel that she is extremely fuckable. Not that I needed to try, I'd be smashing that ass every day if she wasn't so… 'reserved' and somewhat increasingly prudish after a few months into our relationship.

Not that it's an excuse for what I've done.

Her attention drawn somewhere off to the side, glancing towards our neighbours pulling up in their SUV. The middle aged couple making their way towards us in a hurry, after briefly gawking in horror.

Noticing something in the waistband of her jeans hugging her curvaceous lower body, shakily reaching out to grasp the handle of the small gun, warm to the touch after having been heated by her body. She freezes up, her red slightly puffy, tearing eyes going wide before she closes them in what I assume is acceptance.

Placing the barrel to my head and gripping the handle of the knife. The least I can do for being a trash partner. Is try keep the emotionally torn woman who had done nothing wrong besides brutally enacting revenge, out of jail. Is to try make my death seem like a pretty damn brutal suicide.

Gurgling out a bloody, half assed. "I'm sorry."

Taking a ragged coughing breath that fills my lungs with blood and draws her attention. Her expression one of frozen shock and incredulous horror. In the corner of my vision, the man next door attempts to shout out to me while running faster. Twisting the blade and squeezing the trigger of the gun up against my temple at the same time.

…**.**

**R.O.B's Realm**

…**.**

"Is that you Jesus?"

I sarcastically ask the blurry humanoid, kind of male looking, rather large figure before me. Gathered from the lack of breasts and feminine featured bodily outline. Not sure what to do at this point, but humouring myself at the thought of being offered a chance to be se-

**-nt to a fictional world. Yes, yes. This is one of those things believe it or not. No I'm not Jesus. It amusing for one like yourself to even insinuate that you of all people, would be allowed to spend the afterlife in your reality's heaven"**

"So… What now?." Shrugging and spreading my arms in a questioning manner. Not knowing what to fully make of this. What if death is like experiencing a coma?. A very vivid, wish fulfilling coma.

"**Well, I had this whole threat of having you relive you death for eternity if you refused. Though judging from reviewing your short life, for an aspirationless, lustful, contradictive douchebag. You seem awfully eager to go 'balls deep' into trouble. As you would put it. Which makes the 'convincing' aspect of this whole thing, that much easier." **Waving its ethereal arm, the view blurring. Finding ourselves in outer space.

Mind blown, staring at my surroundings in awe. Countless stars forming swirling clusters of multi-coloured masses in the void of space. Asif zooming in, drawing nearer to a specific cluster and then focusing on a star. The star then growing as we draw near. Planets ahead circling a giant yellowish ball of near blindingly bright flaming gas. Though the colossal metallic like thing that I and the **R.O.B **stand atop of gain's my attention.

Unable to get a clear view as to what it is, when suddenly appearing uncomfortably close to massive spinning constructs in the form of circular ring's alight with glowing blue energy. Emitted from giant ball in its centre like a brightly glowing core in the centre like a small dim sun. Rest of its structure elongated horizontally. Identifying the structure as a Mass Relay.

"Space Apocalypse?. I'll pass, unless you make me a Kryptonian with a resistance to mind control."

"**I cannot make you a pseudo demi-god. As well as you lacking the will and intelligence to properly utilize any of the other mental related abilities. Yes, I do mean Biotic's as well."**

"How about the game mechanics?, like the mass effect 1 levelling and abilities."

"**Possible, but I'm not one for hand-outs you would have to earn it."**

After a while of properly taking in the view. Committing the breath taking sight to memory, before I am no doubtedly plunged into a galaxy with a countdown to galactic genocide. Getting an Idea when thinking of some random, reasonably logical idea's that I could use to my benefit and ensure my survival, possibly more. Foreknowledge meaning next to shit, if I don't have the ability or power to change anything.

"Since I'm too much of a 'dumb-ass' with next to no redeeming qualities. How about an alternative?." Unable to hide the perverse smirk spreading across my face.

**/oOo\**

**Earth, Europe**

**July 2153**

**London back alley**

…**.**

Fall cushioned by cool wet garbage, burst of pungent air from the raptured bag beside my head enough to make me vomit in my mouth, which I reluctantly swallow back down followed by a brief bout of violent gagging. Fumbling with my bloody torn T-shirt covering my once mutilated torso, the scent of thick wet, drying blood in the fabric blocking out the smell of filth enough to make breathing bearable.

"Oi, look at this fucking wanker." A rather nasally, annoying distinctly male voice sounds out.

Getting up from the trash pile to see some shady looking fellow's wearing what I assume is the futures version of 'street fashion'. Four of them in total, approaching me menacingly.

Patting myself down and noting that nothing seems out of place, save for my uncomfortably tight pants. Especially around my crotch, after having requested the higher being give me a 'XXXL- Break a Bitch' sized cock and balls, as well the sexual appetite of a lust demon to go with it. Extra inches height leaving me at 1.80 metres tall, ensuring that if all else failed I'd at least have the potential to live out my days as a galactic pornstar… hopefully.

'_Right, just will it and it will appear.'_

A bright neon pink covered smartphone, decorated with purple hearts and an ahegao emoji keychain appears in my hand. The message on the HD screen reads.

'**MISSION: Sire the future saviour of humanity.'**

Clicking OK, the blank home screen comes to view. Buying some time as I view the app. noting a few other features on the phone labelled, Contacts, Inventory, Extranet and 'Pause'. The last two locked for now, not to mention the infinity symbol where the battery life/power icon should be.

"Right, so. Can you guys help me out ant point me to the nearest internet café'?", Pointedly looking at the smug dumbass walking with a limp closest to me.

Glancing down at the phone.

'**Please hold device in desired target/'s general direction.'**

Holding the phone towards the approaching thugs, seemingly pausing in their advance. The scrawny one cackling sinisterly, the others either joining him in their shared inside joke or giving me amused stares with sadistic grins.

"This tosser mental?" The rather heavy guy who seems to be the 'muscle' of the group speaks. Eying the phone held in my hand, "You taking a piss?. Better put that hand down brah'v, or lose it." Taking out what looks like a sleek handle. A sharp blade the size of what would be a hunting knife snaps out. The blade-edge seemingly heating up as it turns a neon orange hue.

"He looks like shit, think someone nicked his cash before we came along." The lanky looking one at the back of the group smoking a cigarette speaks up in a bored tone, leaning up against the wall seeming losing interest.

'**Initiate Hypnosis on all four targets?'**

Quickly selecting 'OK',

'_They can't see it?.'_ Glancing down at the phone in my hand I'm holding towards the approaching group.

'**Saimin app initiating Hypnosis on four targeted targets in 2…1…'**

The barely visible pulse emitted from the phone dyeing the world in shades of grey, purple and red/light pink. Seemingly stopping time as the three figures freeze as well. Cracks forming before it shatters, feminine heavily accented Japanese voice announcing that the app has been activated before reforming. Seeming having changed from day to night, hovering vehicles could be seen and heard far down the alley entrance. Catching glimpses of them speeding about.

The four goons standing dead still with blank looks in their unfocused eyes with dilated pupils.

'**Tutorial for Subconscious suggestions and/or direct commands will now begin'**

What starts out as an amused bark of laughter soon turns maniacal. Mind already drunk on all the possibilities.

Pressing the arrow labelled next in the top right corner of the screen, beginning my introductory course to the path of galactic mind-fuckery.

**/oOo\**

**Later…**

…**.**

Strolling from out of the alleyway filled with the reformed thug's pained grunts, lustful delirious, incoherent moans and lewd fleshy slapping of flesh lewd wet slobbery gagging, hungry sucking. Newly formed vigilante gang going by the name of 'Butt Attack', re-initiating one another with hard-core yaoi, rough gangbang, animalistic public sex.

'_Sounds like a hentai title'_

Now with the location of a 'criminal-underworld' contact capable of creating an Identity for me, a data pad with enough money on it to get by. I leave the rutting soon to be gang of gangbanger's, about be unleased on and indiscriminately reform the city's criminals and corrupt. God have mercy on their assholes.

A few long moments later…

Lounging on a warn sofa in a rather dark storage room eating on a fresh pack of chips and sipping on some cool drink. Said dimly lit room filled with containers, cables, empty food boxes, wrappers and a whole lot of other trash or computer parts scattered about. The Obese guy sitting surrounded by monitors obediently working as fast as he can to create and organise identification data of myself and 'inject' it into the system.

Eager to get back outside, aside from not wanting to inhale more of the stuffy body odoured air. The sights of what I've seen on my way here is amazing. The flying car's, crystal clear watered pools, ponds and channels glittering in the sunlight. The greener than green plants, trees and grass. Everything just seemed so clean, perfect.

Hell, the sun even seemed to shine brighter, though it might be the 'high' on wonder and awe. Feeling both giddy with excitement and nervous at the prospect of kicking my douche'baggery up to a whole new level.

Playing around with my smartphone, having confirmed with the hacker nearly done with my shit. That it is invisible and intangible to anyone else, or anything but myself. Wondering if the locked features are unlocked by achievements or something.

'_Speaking of Achievements, I have a mission to complete.'_

"Identification forgery complete." The hypnotised hacker reports in a monotone, mindless voice.

"See if you can find a woman in the European Military database's with the first name of Hannah, European decent, red hair, age between twenty to mid-thirties." Getting up off of my chair and moving to look at the monitor standing behind the hacker who smells like he hadn't bathed in a long time, reeking of sweaty, smelly ass and bad breath.

A short while later, a few profiles are displayed. Surprised that the European countries have allied themselves to form one military power. Deciding on my target, adding her to my phone's contacts. The device displaying her profile.

**Name: Hannah Shepard**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 27**

**Occupation: European outer space Navy, Serving aboard the vessel 'Big Ben'**

**Rank: Lieutenant**

**Martial status: Single**

**Bio: Farm girl of mixed Irish/English decent. Moved to the city, went against her now dead family's wishes and joined the military instead of marrying and becoming a housewife.**

**Location: Enjoying three weeks of leave on the countryside. Currently visiting her parent's graves.**

Having secured my target waifu, with a small fortune of 'procured' funds. The future's version wrist computer. I catch a flying taxi to the countryside, after releasing and wiping the hacker's mind of what happened in the last few hours since I've arrived. As well as doing him a favour of services rendered, by subconsciously implanting healthy habits for better hygiene before leaving.

Enjoying the view during my trip, downloading some music from my time. Considered 'ancient' and to my horror, discover that hentai was banned in the year 2100. The booming and increasing numbers of hentai enthusiasts as a result of fully immersive virtual reality. Led to a decline in population due to increased amount of addicts more attached to sexual freedom and satisfying fictional world. Adult entertainment industries driven to the brink of bankruptcy, real males and females could simply not compete with magical girl or demi-human virtual bombshells and Tentacle monsters.

To my further disappointment, porn is still fucken boring. The heavy sensoring due to new and more prudent content laws making it worse. Bestiality having been completely banned not long after hentai. Due to mostly female and other hentai fanatical addicts reported to have been raiding ranches, animal shelters, farms and zoo's.

Most severe case having been a mother, her twin daughter and reportedly bi-sexual son trampled to death while attempting to reverse-rape an Elephant, after giving it an illegally bought animal aphrodisiac used on endangered species.

'_My god what a time that must have been.'_

Somewhat heartbroken. Trying to take a nap while waiting to arrive at my destination, not having time to let my new reality sing in. Or maybe not wanting to acknowledge it before logical thought fucks up this experience for me. Already feeling paranoia and thoughts of doubt.

…**.**

**Hours Later**

**Late Afternoon**

…**.**

Slightly refreshed and rested, the freezing cold weather causing me to shudder. Feeling the growing urge to take a piss all of a sudden. Walking towards the fancy hotel that looks futuristic but has tastefully-old design compared to most of the building's I've seen since getting here. Giving it a rather homely yet 'posh' look.

Greeted by one of the greeters at the hotel door, I enquire as to where I can purchase clothes and toiletries.

Fortunately the hotel has a store, though I am awkwardly warned that it's awfully pricy. Brushing off the concern with a smirk and reassuring them that my pockets are deep.

Hypnotising the Manager to give me the room number Hannah Shepard is currently staying in. Making sure that she is to inform me when the said Lieutenant arrives, a few moments later I emerge from my VIP suite after a hot bath and a warm meal consisting of a cheese burger and some fries'. Dressed comfortably in a white polo neck, baggy black cotton track pants and some outdoor boots. Warm enough to endure the cold weather.

Watching some news reporting on the growing tension between the world's governments. Scientists on Mars seemingly having spotted a massive structure on the edge of the solar system a time ago. Resulting in a pseudo second 'space race', as to who can develop ships advanced enough from the translated data salvaged from the Archives. To travel the distance and back in less time it takes to get to mars which is surprisingly a 28 hour trip.

'_Slouches better get their heads out of their asses. In the game's it took less than a day to get half way across the galaxy, or something like that.'_

My wrist computer flickers, answering the call. The hotel manager informing me that Hannah is on her way up and has most likely reached her room by now.

Leaving my room and taking the lift a floor down to Hannah Shepard's room.

Standing at the door and waiting for a response, opening to reveal a beautiful woman with an annoyed expression on her stern face framed by wet hair. Steam rolling off the exposed parts of her body left exposed due to the towel wrapped around and covering half of her impressive bust to her upper thighs.

"Can I help you?". Her sultry, smoky feminine voice sounds out in an exasperated tone, from her full pouty lips. Brushing a few wet strands of her neck length red hair from her attractive face.

Taking a knee in front of her, making as if opening an invisible wedding ring box and facing my magical smartphone towards her. Saimin app at the ready. "Will you be my personal cum-dump?"

The look of incredulous outrage on her face soon replaced by a blank expressionless stare.

Getting up and scooping my bride to be up into my arms, walking into her apartment as I whisper in her ear sweetly. Instilling subconscious traits and commands into her mind.

A few long moments later having Hannah, who stands naked before me. As I trail my hands all over her form. Admiring her body that will soon belong to me. Taking in her form, painfully hard cock confined in my pants threatening to rip free.

Deep red neck length hair tied up in a bun, with a few strands down her forehead. Attractive face with sharp delicate features. Light dusting of freckles on her cheekbones, chest and upper breasts. Cold Light green near emerald coloured eyes. Full pouty lips usually glossed with deep red coloured lipstick, same colour as her finger nails painted toes. Full, perky near perfect C – cup breasts capped with pink small areola and nipples. Curvaceous, slender womanly waist with a lightly defined toned abdomen. Slightly wide meaty hips and a round, plush firm meaty tight Bubble butt that jiggles noticeably when she walks. Neatly trimmed pubes, tight pussy with puffy lips. Sleek toned legs, with thick toned strong thighs and calves. Curvaceously athletic form of 1.64 metres in height covered in milky pale skin with a healthy flush.

After some internal struggle, wondering if I'm going too far with this shit.

'_It's one thing to fantasise and image something like this. Hell, that shit I pulled off with the asshole's earlier in the alleyway kind of weighing down on me._'

Calming down somewhat. Having her repeat my commands to see if I hand missed anything.

"When in proximity of, or touched by Master Victor. My nipples and breasts are as sensitive as my clit. My mouth, ass hole are as sensitive as my pussy. My pussy twice as sensitive as normal. I will experience increased pleasure after every orgasm induced by Master Victor. I will forget all that has happened since meeting Master Victor except the compelling commands implanted into my subconscious, when he leaves the room. I will head down to the restaurant after thirty minutes for supper. Where I will meet Master Victor at the bar for drinks afterwards, an increased attraction will steadily grow as an urge to get to know him does as well. Master Victor is my soul-mate. If we marry, I will stand by most of his decisions and will not be against him having intimate relations with other women but will still feel jealous and a sense of rivalry. I will retain my personality and traits while utterly devoted and loyal to my Master Victor. I am resistant and immune to Indoctrination or any mind manipulating effects accept for Master Victor's hypnosis and commands."

Hannah replies in a mindless monotone.

Getting up and giving her meaty tight bubble butt a stinging swat. Pausing to admire the rippling flesh soon turning a light shade of red where struck, before making my way out of the room to the bar.

…**.**

**Later…**

…**.**

She couldn't explain it. Unable to stop glancing at the rather plain looking young man who looks as if he is in his early twenties, sitting at the bar. With increased frequency. Losing interest in her meal halfway through.

Never experiencing this level of attraction towards anyone. Save for the brief fling her and her best friend, who left to further her medical studies in India years ago. Even then it wasn't enough to make the usually cold, calm and collected Hannah Shepard squirm with anxiousness and growing arousal.

Taking a breath and tipping the waiter after paying, making her way towards the bar. Suddenly self-conscious, wondering if she should have put on something nicer than her plain black sundress and leathery unzipped jacket with strapped, low heeled sandals. The environmental setting in the building at a comfortable refreshing temperature.

Taking a seat two chairs down from the man who seemingly, unknowingly gains her undivided attention. Becoming flustered when he merely looks in her direction and gives a curt nod in greeting. Squirming under his gaze that seems to take her breath away, returning a rather awkward shy nod in turn.

The bartender looking at her with slight concern, having to repeat the question of asking her if she would like a drink for a third time.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?.'_ Hannah mentally reprimands herself. Unable to resist the compelling feeling of wanting to know who this stranger is.

The middle aged bartender smirking slightly, muttering something to the stranger. Causing him to glance over towards her. Making a woman known as a stone cold bitch of an ice queen amongst her colleagues and what little friends she has. Avert her gaze, seemingly finding something seriously interesting with her half-filled glass of red table wine.

Her breath hitching when she notices the stranger getting up and moving towards her.

"Hello there miss." Offering his hand," My name's Victor. I couldn't help but notice you noticing me and thought I'd come over and introduce myself."

Hannah's hesitation disappearing at his disarming warm smile. Hesitantly grasping the offered hand.

'_Feels so warm.'_ Revelling in the feeling of his large hand gently, but firmly holding hers.

Releasing a breath she never knew she was holding, feeling somewhat giddy and relaxed at the same time. "I'm Hannah."

Opening the door to conversation, gradually becoming more comfortable in his presence as their conversation carries on till late into the night as icy rain starts to fall outside.

The alcohol flowing, leaving her tipsy and uncharacteristically chatty. Not long until she starts lightly brushing her hand's against Victor in a subconscious attempt to make physical contact. Initiating light flirting that turns heavier, face flushed. Crossing and uncrossing her legs while rubbing her thighs against each other. Guilty pleasure gained from feeling the inner thighs slickly slide against one another. Warm, cooling lubrication provided by her lacy black T-back panty clad, arousal glistened, dripping pussy.

Broken out of her enthralled daze when Victor speaks.

"It's getting pretty late. Mind if I walk you to your room Hannah?" He asks politely.

A few moments later they find themselves at her room's door. Hannah inviting him in for a few more drinks, hinting at something more in her seemingly harmless offer. Though his delayed reply causes worry to grip her. Fearing that she made herself out to be a loose woman that puts out for strangers she hasn't known for more than a day. Though calms somewhat when Victor accepts.

A few short moments and sips of the newly opened bottle of wine, later. Hannah finds herself straddling Victor's lap.

Grinding her wet panty clad crotch on his large and still growing bulge, her velvety warm tongue slick with saliva tasting faintly of wine. Invading his mouth as she hungrily sucks on his as their lips mashing together.

Shuddering as his hands trail up her thick, toned strong thighs, hiking up her dress his thumbs hooking into her lacy T-back's straps and pulling it up till the part covering her crotch parts her wet slimy pussy-juice coated, inflamed puffy lips of her cunt. Grinding against her slightly hooded clit, as he kneads her plush, firm, meaty, tight bubble butt. Fingers sinking into her firm soft ass flesh, possessively gripping her fat ass cheeks with enough strength to cause a shudder of slight pain filled pleasure. Hannah releasing a moan akin to a growling mewl into the now tuned sloppy, heated lip-lock at the sudden rough, aggressively possessive action.

Hannah, breaking away from their kiss. Releasing a gasping moan from her saliva glossed full pouty lips, as Victor brings his hands down hard on her round, plush firm meaty tight bubble butt. Making her now reddened supple fat ass cheeks ripple and jiggle on impact. Leaning back and helping Victor take off his shirt, then pulling off her dress over her head.

Looking down into his lust filled eyes and gently running her hands through his hair, eagerly guiding him to her bra-less tits aching with need to be touched, played with, sucked-on and abused. Not knowing why, but Victor's hot breath on one of her erect rubbery nipples is enough to cause a mini-orgasm to rip through her. Not even given time for her mind to clear, air released from her lungs in a wailing moan as he worships her tits.

While Victor hungrily feasts on one of her tits, his hand trailing up her lightly defined and toned front to heft one of her breast's underside, weighing and palming her tit-flesh before kneading and roughly fondling it. Pulling, tugging, pinching and twisting her oversensitive nipple. The other reluctantly leaving her supple, mouth-watering ass, trailing up her slightly wide meaty hip before gripping the strap of and ripping off her wet panty.

Turning over, reversing their position, with Hannah laying on the couch with her shoulders and head on the back rest. Victor spreading her sleek toned legs wide, inner parts of her upper thick toned strong thighs shining with a glossy sheen of clear slimy arousal dripping form her tight cunt, lifting her legs up to her shoulders. Hannah hooking her arms under her knees to keep them in place. Embarrassed as she puts her naked curvaceously athletic body and most private parts on full display.

Victor trailing kisses down. Between her full, perky near perfect C – cup breasts glistening with his saliva, pushed together by her legs held back by her hands. Down her lightly defined toned abdomen. Brushing his lips against her neatly trimmed pubes. Then reaches the puffy lips to her slightly parted, dripping wet tight cunt.

Looking up into her in her light green near emerald coloured eyes, daring her to break eye contact as he as he slowly licks her from her darker shade of pink winking ass hole, nearly hidden between her slightly parted ass cheeks. Revelling in the way her hot reddened ass cheeks warms the sides of his moth, as they clench in surprise to his tongue lathering her winking sphincter with lazy rimming circles. Glossing it with saliva. Pausing to suck on the puckered rosebud, licking up the spot separating her asshole from her drooling pussy wet with clear, slimy arousal. Leaving a reddened kiss mark on her taint. Causing Hannah to shudder, her pretty toes curling, held legs buckling with aroused anticipation.

Continuing up to part her inflamed puffy lips trimmed pubes tickling the sides of his mouth, tasting and gathering her tart tasting earthy scented, slimy pussy juice on his tongue probing her hot inner folds. Hannah stifling an euphoric squeal with clenched teeth, her head pushing against the backrest as she faces up with shut eyes, soft delicate feet and pretty toes scrounging up as her legs threated to break free from her hand's grip and clamp shut around Victor's head as he drives her off the edge of her ramping climax. When he, peels back her clitoral hood, then latching onto and gently sucking on her clit.

Hannah's back arching erotically, releasing her legs, hands hitting and gripping the couch cushions to her sides. Toned strong thighs keeping victor's head in place as she drenches his face in squirt. Bouncing tits from heaving gasps jutting out, tearing eyes rolling to the back of her head as he continues to eat out her cunt, and slurp down her squirt like a man possessed.

Hannah blacking out as her lust addled mind is overloaded with euphoric bliss, her pleasure continuing to rise to mind breaking levels at every orgasmic tremor rippling through her body.

Coming to, a naked Victor half kneeling on the couch. Looking up at him from her re-adjusted position on the slightly damp couch, drenched in her fluids. Head now resting on the armrest as she lay across the couch. Taking in his form.

Blonde hair styled in a high fader with the medium lengthen top slicked back. Rather average face, not particularly handsome but pleasant to look at with trimmed full beard adding a slight rugged charm, Dark brown eyes with a natural expression giving him a look of being aloof and uninterested. Hairy stocky form, rather well balanced with muscle and fat with slightly toned musculature and soft 'padding' with a bit of a gut. Dense bush of pubes. Over a foot long, forearm thick, veiny, uncut, torpedo shaped monster cock. Huge balls hanging in his leathery hairy ballsack like fat ripe avocadoes. Rather stocky form added with his 1.80 metre height giving him an intimidatingly large form covered in lightly tanned skin.

Through half lidded eyes that soon widen in horror filled awe at the sight of the veiny mass of hole ruining, pulsing, veiny slab of fat fuck-meat. Dwarfing the large hand it's held in, as the slimy thick stream of clear pre-cum streaming from the inflamed fat cockheads piss-hole, oozes down the underside. Pulsing veins more like root like ridges, pulsing with arousal. Making the bloated mass of still growing cock all the more intimidating.

Hannah not given a chance to protest, retort stuck in her throat when Victor releases his pulsing member that to her shock is only semi-erect. Resounding wet slap, along with her bated gasp in surprise sounds out through the room. As his monster-cock impacts her mound.

Victor grinding the underside of his cock against her clit. Hannah feeling dread soon about to overwhelm her near maddening feeling of arousal, as his glistening plum sized tip half covered in thick foreskin reaches the underside's of her breasts the same time his fat balls rest on her inflamed, glistening pussylips. Sliding his slab back and leaving a clear trail of pre-cum down her abdomen to the pre-cum matted, neatly trimmed pubes of her cunt. Resting the tip at her entrance.

Hannah about to retort, her words leaving her lips in a pain filled wail that resonates with Victor's near bestial euphoric groan, at the feeling of her velvet pulsing innards and tight pulsing stretched walls peeling back his thick foreskin. As her pussy is forcefully and violently stretched, stuffed and ultimately ruined at the sheer mass of the monster gaping her madly pulsing, velvety, slimy depths. Ramming against her cervix with the big fat tip.

Hannah's wide tearing eyes rolling to the back of her head, her mouth open wide in a silent scream. Face contorted into one of euphoric, mind broken bliss, as if her very soul is being fucked-silly. Back arching, one hand of her arm reaching back gripping the arms rest she lay against with nails digging into the material, the other gripping Victor's forearm supporting is weight as he steadily saw's his cock deep in and out her pussy. Visible outline of his bitch-breaker ploughing her deepest parts on her abdomen as he feeds more of the angrily pulsing mass into her.

Setting a steady pace, Victor leans down to kiss the spasming Hannah, her pain filled wails, ragged urgent gasps for air and sequels pleading for mercy muffled with a sloppy tongue fucking kiss. Jets of squirted piss from her gushing cunt stretched to its limits, between her spread legs. Adding more to the messy frothy cocktail of combined fuck-fluid's from their combined sexes. Her queefing cunt letting out lewd sucking sloppy, wet sounds as the pussy-ruining mass rails her with hard steady thrusts. Inner stretched labia clinging to its immense girth when Victor pulls out, then squelching loudly with slick slimy copious amounts of pussy juice squirting from her lips forming a pseudo cock ring around his cock as it's stuffed.

Hannah's muffled pain filled grunts mixing with increased depraved euphoric moaning groans, pain mixing with the pleasure. Arms reaching up to hold onto the man fucking the ever living shit out of her. Her nails clawing his strong sweaty, hairy back. Sweat glistening tits violently jolting at every cunt wrecking thrust, scattering clear droplets of perspiration as her oversensitive puffy nipples grazes his chest. Her mind in a euphoric haze. Sweaty spread legs buckling, beautiful delicate feet with toes curled rising up and hooking together just above his clenching ass pumping up and down.

Victor feeling his climax approaching, increasing the speed of his thrusts till he's brutally pile-driving Hannah into the couch. Resounding sound of wetly slapping flesh and lewd sloppy squelching increasing in volume along with the rutting tempo. Breaking away from the lip-lock, Hannah letting out a delirious wail as another climax rips though her for the umpteenth time. Clinging to her sanity as she is reduced to a drooling, hoarsely wailing fucked silly mess. Biting down on his shoulder with enough force to draw blood. Slight burst of pain causing Victor to become rougher, seemingly sparking something primal in him.

Baby batter sloshing in his pendulously swaying in his frothy fuck juice coated, huge leathery, hairy sack slapping against her sweat slick, reddened , jiggling, rippling round, plush firm meaty tight bubble butt with rapid, thunder clapping, lewd wet fleshy impacts. Thick vicious, slimy like frothy mixture from her abused cunt trailing down and coating her tight, winking darker shade of pink, sweaty asshole. Down her ass-crack and soaking to the growing wet spot on the couch cushion.

With one final, violent downward thrust. Breaking past her barrier and hitting the back of her uterus. Hannah feeling as if the air had been knocked out of her burning lungs, mind-breaking pleasure and fading consciousness briefly dwarfed by an indescribable feeling. Half lidded teary gaze looking up at the face of her new lover's.

His contorting into one of strained bliss and pleasure, feeling the obscene amount of his thick hot, slimy potent, pearly cum flooding her fertile uterus and filling it to egg raping capacity proving to be too much for her, as her stomach swells slightly. Sweat slick shuddering body going slack as she loses consciousness.

Victor keeping his cock rooted deep in her ruined pussy, determined to seed his bitch with his chid/children. Though the alabaster flood spurting from Hannah's cunt lips stretched tightly around his still spurting, throbbing bloated cock buried deep in her pulsing depths, proves to be too much.

Gently scooping up her limp form in his arms, cock still plugging her cream stuffed cunt as he awkwardly carries her to her bed. Leaving a jizz and pussy juice infused splatter trail between wet, sweaty footprints.

Laying down on the bed with her atop of him. Firmly gripping her hips, his still hard cock slowly pumping up into her abused sloppy overfilled cunt.

Fucked into a comatose state or not, the night far from over…

…**.**

**1 week Later**

**Some court in London**

…**.**

Standing in court facing my beautiful red haired emerald eyed bride, slipping the Red Beryl jewelled Rhodium ring on Hannah's finger. Her doing the same to me albeit reluctantly, with the plain platinum ring she got for me. Most definitely inferior to the ring that's price would even make a billionaire flinch. But thanks to hypnosis and one jewellery-store clerk with temporary amnesia. Literally paid nothing for it.

Hannah barely managing to hold back her tears of happiness, the light touches of dark shaded make-up of her face accenting her natural beauty, the white strapless dress reaching down to her ankles unable to hide her curves, pronouncing the upper swells of the visible parts of her covered cleavage. After the, 'I do's and kissing my bride.

We hastily leave the building, Hannah tugging me along. Not wanting her handful of friends she has in London, in attendance as witnesses to our union. To take anymore pictures.

Barely a full half an hour later, we are in our apartment. Clothes discarded at the foot of the bed I'm fucking my newly wedded wife on.

Gripping and spreading her round sweat slick, reddened ass cheeks of her plush firm meaty tight bubble butt rippling at every steady flesh slapping impact. Both thumbs shoved up her clenching ass-hole just past the first knuckle spreading her darker shade of pink asshole clenching tightly around the probing digits, while furiously fucking her squelching cunt drooling clear, slimy arousal onto the sheets leaving a growing wet spot.

Her face down on the bed, drooling on and biting into a pillow to muffle her moans, squeals and wails as I up the tempo to hip blurring thrusts. Face stained with smudged makeup, drool, tears and beads sweat. Tearing eyes rolling to the back of her head as her clenched teeth threaten to rip a hole in the pillow case. Violent shuddering signalling yet another orgasm ripping through her sweat drenched milky pale skinned, curvaceously athletic form. Pulsing, squelching, cunt clenching and contracting madly on my spearing cock.

Pulling out of her now gaping sloppy cunt oozing pussy juice and pre-cum. The mixture forming a thick slimy fuck-juice cocktail, dripping to the bed in web like gooey strands. Her stretched gaping hole still pulsing and clenching as if milking a phantom cock, coaxing it to fill her cum hungry pussy.

Leaning forward and roughly kneading her fat ass, burying my face into it. Replacing my fingers with my tongue, revelling in her lewd taste of her sweaty asshole. Her inflamed sphincter gently clenching around my probing tongue after being slightly stretched by my fingers, feeling as if its lovingly sucking on it with the winking clenching and un-clenching. Feeling Hannah weakly push her ass back into my face. Muttering incoherent babble between delirious mewling, hoarse panting moans rising in volume as I start tongue-fucking, sucking on and rimming her asshole while playing with her clit.

Pausing reluctantly, licking up her deep sweaty ass-crack. Trailing kisses up her back erotically arched sweaty back down to her shoulders. Turning her lust drunk face to the side and pursing her full pouty lips glossed with drool expectantly. Licking the side of her tear stained, makeup smudged face after gently combing sweat mattered strands of hair behind her ear. Latching onto her lips and giving her drooling a tongue fucking kiss, moaning at the taste of her ass and tears. Giving her tongue a few sucks savouring the taste of her saliva, smirking as she gives a disappointed mewl when breaking away from the sloppy kiss. Gently grazing my face with her hand, pecking my lips and looking up at me with nothing but absolute adoration and worship.

Leaning back up on my knees. Swirling our combined saliva in my mouth and spitting it on her ass-crack. Watching it trail down to the puckered spit lubed winking asshole my fat tip is pushed up against.

Hannah bracing herself as I tightly grip her slightly wide meaty hips. Forcing my cock up her ass, letting out a hiss in pleasure at her tight slick, hot insides clenching around the fat tip and then some, as it enters her clenching hole with a soundless pop. In tandem with Hannah's pain filled hiss morphing into a pained groaning moan as I steadily force more cock up her ass with slow steady, hard pumps.

Nearly taking a full fifteen minutes to work more than half the bloated bitch breaker up her tightly stretched asshole around my girth, gripping it with near painful tightness. Spit slick inflamed sphincter like a pulsing cock-ring. Clinging to my cock as I pull out as if sucking it, then letting out a lewd wet squelching like fart when forcing more of my fat cock up her hot slick, near painfully tight ass.

Soon our near bestial ragged grunts, moans and groans fill the room as I steadily plough her ass. Hannah gripping at the sheets and screaming her face red in the pillow as I start jack hammering her into the bed. Her legs going slack, basically holding her semi-limp form up by her hips, getting into a squatting position as I fuck her into the bed.

Feeling my climax fast approaching, suddenly pulling out of her gaped asshole. Spitting a thick salvo of saliva into the inflamed twitching agape entrance before burying my cock deep into Hannah's gushing cunt.

Groaning in release, drooling as my eyes roll to the back of my head. Feeling of her slick, slimy velvety, pulsing pussy wrapping tight around and milking my cock. Pushing me over the edge. Hannah releasing a hoarse banshee like wailing moan as I fill her pussy with thick steams of pearly cum. Jets of squirt drenching my, hairy pendulously swaying, heavy sack and the bed with piss.

Holding her hips in a vice, nails digging into her slick meaty flesh though not enough to draw blood. Making sure to fill her up with every drop.

Leaning forward and wrapping my arms around her waist, rolling to the side so that we are spooning with my steel hard cock still buried deep in her stuffed sloppy cunt.

Kissing her sweaty neck and whispering sweetly into her ear. Hannah albeit exhausted, with burning lust in her half lidded teary eyes. Half moaning and pleading for respite in a hoarse voice.

…**.**

**Month later**

…**.**

Hannah places a data chit on my lap while playing Final Fantasy 100, with sex mods. Pausing the game and staring up at my wife with a stern, expectant look on her face. Clad in a red thong and a loose plain white crop top. Looking at and reading the message on the chit, saying that I have been accepted into the Military Space Navy programme.

"Wai-Wha-… How, the fuck is this?". Recalling the little role-paying sex we had a few nights ago, where Hannah was acting the role of a fem-dom officer invigilating a recruit (played by myself), forced to take a re-examination and is to be 'punished', if he fails.

'_Who knew it was an actual application.'_

More than a little irritated at being tricked do an actual application, glaring up at Hannah who meets my pissed off expectant stare with a glare of her own. About to use my app and make sure this bitch will suffer an euphoric hell, when suddenly. She moves her hand held behind her back. Revealing a pregnancy test.

"I know you forged your education records Victor." Hannah speaks up, her expression softening as she continues. Placing her hand over her lightly defined toned abdomen, where our child now grows. Continuing, "But soon I will be temporarily 'out of commission', you have to step up to help pay the bills. Whoever did your forgeries, did a good albeit half-assed job. But I pulled a few strings to make sure that nobody will go digging in your records. Besides, Military doesn't really care for grades unless you want to be an officer"

Placing the test on the nightstand, sauntering over to the bed and straddling my lap after taking the chit from my hand. Holding and placing my hand on her lightly defined toned abdomen.

"We're going to be parents Vic." Her light green near emerald coloured eyes tearing up as she smiles. Giving her a smirk in return. Leaning in to capture her lips, snaking my hands around to knead and squeeze her round, plush firm meaty tight bubble butt ass cheeks. Hannah mewling into the kiss as she starts slowly grinding her moistening thong flossed cunt on the growing bulge in my boxers.

Wrapping her sleek toned legs around my waist. Reaching down she pulls her thong to the side as I lift her up to impale her moistening, once tight now snug slightly loose pussy with my cock. Hannah hissing through clenched teeth as she stretches her pussy on my bloated fuckmeat. Having told me that no matter how many times we fuck, she doubt she will ever get use to cunt ruining size. Her inner labia already gaining a darker shade and slightly longer making them now visible between her puffy cunt lips.

Slowly bouncing in my lap as I reach up, slipping my hand's beneath her top to grope and knead her bra'less tits.

Fucking in the lotus position for a long while. Bouncing her in my lap while sneaking a few fingers up her asshole. Before I have her on her back, completely naked with her head hanging off of the edge of the bed.

Violently fucking her face. Her gargled slobbering, messy gagging sounding out throughout the room along with the wet slapping of my swaying ball-sack lubed with frothy bubbly slobber. Connected to her fucked silly expressioned, reddened choking face by thick web like strands of pre-cum infused slobber. As I slap and squeeze her bouncing, full, perky near perfect C – cup tit's while she frantically fingers her squelching pussy.

Throwing my head back as I my cock bloats further in her stretched gullet, spurting thick cum directly in her stomach. Hannah's body locking up and legs clamping shut as jets of her squirt arc's in the air. Wetting the floor it lands on with her piss.

While removing my cock from her gagging gullet, last two spurts filling her slobbering mouth. Experiencing something that could best be described as an epiphany. Struck by a moment of genius as I look at my reflection in the tinted windows of our open view bedroom.

…**.**

'_What about hypnotising myself?'_

Slightly disappointed that I haven't thought of this sooner. Busy recording my voice reading out the subconscious commands I want implanted into my own mind. With Hannah's fucked silly passed-out, comatose form on the bed. It's insured that I will have no interruptions during this process.

"I, Victor Shepard. Will have a deeper understanding of my own body and mind, as well its limitations and how to surpass them. My pain will be dulled to the extent I only feel 30% of it. I am a cold blooded motherfucker that feels no hesitation nor remorse when killing or executing an action, I have immense will, Self-confidence and my mind is a steel trap that can resist any mental effect that is not induced by my own hand. My senses are heightened, when in battle I am a feral beast of focus and savagery. I will wake with these traits instilled in me while retaining my persona and memories, when the voice on this recoding counts down from three to zero…"

Saving the recording, looking at the phone's screen displaying that the app is ready and has myself as a target which will playing the recording that will start in ten seconds.

'_Either this works or I'll be turning myself into one seriously delusional sociopath/psychopath.'_

Taking a breath and pressing the OK. Button. My world goes blank.

**/oOo\**

**Week before Training**

…**.**

In the sterile white coloured room with black accents smelling faintly of anaesthetic's.

"Well other than your abnormally large endowments. I say you're all green Mr. Shepard." The mature, wizened doctor speaks as I re-dress myself.

Thanking him and letting him upload the medical data to my chit. Heading to the lobby where I see Hannah still waiting for her check-up. Taking my seat next to her, taking her and in mine and kissing the back of it. Giving me a nervous smile in turn before leaning in to give me a peck on my lips.

"Mrs. Shepard?." Hannah and myself standing as she is called. " will see you now."

"Hannah?, is that you?" A beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair approaches. Spreading her arms and giving Hannah a big hug.

"Karin?. I thought you were on duty." Hannah asks her long-time friend as she breaks away from the hug, noting Karin's slight reluctance to do so. Hannah gesturing towards me, taking my hand and interlinking her fingers with mine. "This is my husband, Victor."

Offering my hand and shaking the Doctor who is around the same age as Hannah's hand. Remembering something.

'_She's that doctor on the Normandy, in the near future. Well isn't this a fortunate coincidence.'_

"Pleasure to finally meet you, I was wondering who snatched up the 'Ice-queen' herself. Believe me, when I say a lot of people were shocked to hear that she suddenly got married after the first week off duty." Karin giving an amused smirk at Hannah, who has a slight blush flushing her face expressing her embarrassment. Karin's smirk replaced by a glare. "If you hurt her in any way… I'll personally-

"Karin!" Hannah cuts her off her face flushed with embarrassment or is it anger at her friend threatening me.

Gently giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Noting Karin's look of surprise on her face, breaking the awkward tension.

"Trust me, even I'm not that stupid." Reassuring the rather protective friend.

"Good." Karin responds, looking over to Hannah she comment's. "Never seen you this defensive over anyone. Though I'm happy for you. Although a little late, I'd like to officially congratulate the two of you face to face."

Karin and myself trading a few words while she gives Hannah a check-up. Concern flashing over her face before she is asked to undress. Putting on a hospital gown and getting on the table, spreading her legs. My wife's inflamed, puffy, clenched asshole slick with the thick, slimy contents deposited deep in her ass by yours truly just this morning.

Which she is damn well trying her best to keep inside. Letting out a brief, wet like fart. Large dollop of thick, pearly slimy baby batter with jelly like consistency. Escaping in a momentary lapse of strength of her clenched, raw inflamed, abused cum-slick rosebud. Thick dollop of pearly ass warmed cum oozing down the ass crack of her slightly spread, round, plush firm meaty tight bubble butt.

Hannah giving me a murderous glare, face flushed with embarrassment. Face damn near red as her hair.

Karin pretending as if nothing had happened, biting her bottom lip. Trying to stifle her laughter. Keeping on her professional mask as she proceeds with her examination. Hannah gasping at the cool medical instruments used on her pussy.

After a while asking Hannah to get dressed and brings in the machine for advanced sonar scans.

After the check-up. Hannah giving her goodbyes, detecting an awkward tension between the two. I interject and ask. "Why don't you join us for dinner later tonight?."

Karin glancing over to Hannah who's hand I slightly squeeze, giving her a stare telling my, at times. Grumpy bitch of a wife, to be nice. Wondering how the hell she has any friends, let alone keep them.

"Yes, Karin. It's been a long time since we spent time together"

The beautiful doctor smiling fondly, "I'd like that."

Smiling warmly as I palm my trusty smartphone willed into existence.

…**.**

**Late Night**

**Victor and Hannah's apartment**

…**.**

'_My god how did it come to this?'_ She asks herself, finding it hard to believe. But the whirlwind of feeling's, strongest being Lust and desire. Proof that she wants this more than anything.

Karin Chakwas, 29 year old Qualified British doctor who graduated from medical school in India and then proceeded to enlist in the military. Now laying on her side, naked, having the ever living shit fucked out of her by her close friend and former lesbian lover's, husband. Who until a few long moments ago was just a plain unremarkable man she wouldn't have spared a second glance at in public.

Now resembling the man of her dreams, the ultimate male specimen. Instincts urging her to submit and be bred by her best friend's husband. Aside from lust like nothing she had felt before in her life, a deep yearning to be close to him continuing to grow within her.

While the said friend presses herself up to the grunting man's side. Hannah's full, perky near perfect tits pressed up against his sweat slick side as she presses her body against his. Occasionally playfully nibbling on Karin's calve of her leg bobbing limply and draped over Victor's hunched rutting form's shoulder. Hannah's lust filled gaze looking down at her form with desire.

Platinum blond shoulder length hair styled in an Egyptian bob. Beautiful face with delicate features and a mature charm. Light blue coloured eyes. Pouty lips. Large, firm D – cup breasts with light brown medium areola and perky nipples. Slender womanly waist with a firm abdomen. Wide hips and a round, plush meaty ass. Dense bushy pubes, tight pussy with puffy lips. Sleek legs, with slightly thick, supple thighs. Curvaceously slender form of 1.64 metres in height covered in pale flawless skin.

Hannah egging Victor on to fuck her harder, faster. Licking and kissing his neck lovingly as she runs her hands all over his sweaty hairy body. Karin too busy being fucked silly to fully experience the shock at the change in Hannah's personality. Although knowing her to be more aggressive and dominant in their brief fling together in the past. This is a new side to her that she has not seen.

Karin pleading for mercy after experiencing another mind numbing orgasm, brutally fucked to the point it feels as if she's being split in two. Victor destroying her slick velvety insides, as if attempting to ream the inner folds of her slick, slimy, sloppy squelching pussy, straight. Battering her cervix relentlessly. Heavy ball-sack slick with sweat and frothy cloudy copious arousal spurting from her abused cunt at every pussy stuffing thrust in. Sliding on the inside of her buckling thick toned strong thigh between his kneeling leg's.

Too busy drowning in pain filled euphoria to notice Hannah moving. Realizing too late what is happening when she is moved on her back.

Hannah straddling her face reverse cowgirl. Her dripping pussy, her earthy musk filling Karin's nostrils as she raggedly gasps for breath, though it's soon released in the form of delirious wailing moans as Victor continuous his violent fucking onslaught. Her mouth filling with her tart taste as Hannah lowers herself, arousal dripping on her pouty lips in silvery web like strands. Karin finding herself hungrily licking the tart tasting fluids from her drool-glossed lips.

Hannah spurring Victor on, becoming rather jealous and impatient. "You like fucking my best friends pussy Love~!?, AH! FUCK YESSSSS!." Pleasured hiss escaping between clenched teeth as she rides Karin's face, mewling as the said woman licks and wails into her dripping pussy.

Her husband rutting the good doctor like a breeding bull overdosed on aphrodisiac, growling between bestial groans and grunts as he punishes Karin's squelching pussy. "Why don't,***Grunt***, you reward,***Groan***, her for being suck a good fuck!. How about that nice warm – FUCK!, ***GRUNT***, jizz you've been keeping warm up your ass the whole day?!. Shit that cum- AUGH!, in her mouth while I fuck a baby, ***Grunt***, into my new bitch, ***Groan*** just like I did you!" Hannah's shock at her husband's proclamation overwhelmed by the tsunami of an orgasm that hits her at the thought.

The three reach climax in union, Hannah pulling Karin's buckling sleek legs wide apart while Victor pulls on Karin's nipples as sensitive as clit. Her violently bouncing and jolting large D-cup tits flopping in tandem with every mind breaking, hip blurring thrust. Scattering droplets of beading perspiration, making in feel as if her light brown perky nipples are being roughly, erratically tugged while being pinched.

Hannah leaning forward, re adjusting her position on Karin's face with her ass. Feeling her friends lolling, drool dripping tongue graze her cum leaking sweaty rosebud. Sloppily kissing Victor, letting loose a relieved lusty moan like groan in relief as she shits her ass flavoured cum in Karin's open mouth with lewd wet like bubbling slimy farts, squirting on her neck and chest. Drenching Karin's the upper parts of her tits and torso in her piss.

Karin slightly chokingly coughing between hungry gulps of warm thick jelly like baby batter, is shat in and overflows her mouth.

Tear, sweat, pussy juice and cum stained face contorting into a fucked silly ahegao. Pretty toes curling and feet scrunching, hands grabbing fistfuls of the sex drenched sheets as Victor forces his cock past her cervix. Slick heavy balls slapping against her reddened rippling round, plush meaty ass, bulging outline of his cock seen on her abdomen. Mind breaking pleasure slamming into her like a freight train at the feeling of thick, potent cum flooding her uterus in thick ropes spurted from the fat cock-tip nestled against the wall of her uterus.

The threesome's muffled outcries of euphoric bliss reverberating through the sex incensed air.

Karin experiencing the biggest orgasm of her life, dwarfing all off the countless climaxes threatening to push her off of the brink of sanity, experienced this far. Her madly pulsing overstuffed cream-filled inflamed pussy stretched around the immense bloated veiny mass still buried deep in her. Squirting, wetting victor's lower stomach and drenching their slimy slick crotched coated in obscene fluids further.

Hannah currently supporting herself on Victor's front, her Husband pulling out of her semi-comatose friend's limp body. Destroyed pussy letting loose lewd wet queefing sounds, obscene amounts thick alabaster jizz gushing from her gaping, inflamed pussy. Pulsing and twitching Asif still milking a phantom cock. Enjoying Karin's hot ragged breath's on her twitching saliva and cum slick asshole. Shakily getting off and moving to cuddle face to face with Karin.

Brushing the sweat mattered hair from Karin's fucked silly expressioned face. Said woman sandwiched between Victor who spoons her from behind and his wife. Hannah gathering some of the baby batter forming a large puddle on the bed, bringing it to her mouth and slurping up all the gooey contents in her hand before leaning forward and latching onto the recovering Karin's mouth, who responds weakly whole pulling Hannah closer to her. Hannah reaching down with one hand while the other cradles Karin's head gently, running her fingers through her sweat matted hair.

The two women sharing a heated cum swapping tongue fucking kiss, the copious amounts of 'lubricant' allowing Hannah to fist Karin's gaping pussy. Her hand a poor replacement compared to what had just re-moulded the poor woman's pussy to its shape.

Victor not one to be left out reaches down and spreads Karin's round, plush meaty ass. Aligning his fat cock-head and pressing it up against her darker shade of light brown, clenching sweaty asshole. Fingers singing into the supple ass flesh as he kneads her ass cheeks. Pushing forward when he feels her resistant hole relax somewhat.

Karin screeching into her and Hannah's heated lip-lock as her husband takes her asshole, Victor reaching in front. Arm between Karin's large supple tits as his hands tightens around her neck restricting her breathing. Karin unable to take it anymore experiences a dark violent orgasm. Spasming as if suffering from a seizure.

Hannah, now concerned as Karin just went limp. Her half lidded tearing eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue loll's out of her open, slack mouth dripping silvery strands of drool.

Victor surprising Hannah, flipping Karin over and mercilessly pile-driving the limp doctor's sex drenched curvaceously slender form into bed, balls deep in her ass.

A long while later, Hannah replaces her friend. Her face down, pushed between the passed out Karin's spread plush ass, muffling her pained euphoric delirious wails. Slurping and sucking nastily like a cum starved whore from Karin's overflowing creampied gaping asshole. Her insatiable husband railing her's form behind while gripping a fistful of her sweat matted deep red neck length hair. Holding head in place as she is smothered in her friend's plush sweat-slick cream filled ass.

**/oOo\**

**2154, April 11**

**9 Months Later**

…**.**

Sitting in a swivel chair between hospital beds, having both my hands squeezed by the crushing grips of both Hannah and Karin as they painfully scream out in union. Both pushing out their respective babies spurted into them months ago by yours truly.

'_For fuck sake, this is a bit too miraculous and coincidental. Even for my liking.'_

Having hypnotised half the hospital staff to pull off this double birthing, in the same room as if it were an everyday thing.

***Crack***

"FUUUCCK!" The sound of Hannah breaking my left hand dwarfed by her and Karin's screams. Toppling over and cradling my hand after managing to pull my broken hand free from her bone crushing grip.

'_Fucking muscle augmentation implants.'_ Doctors and nurses too focused on the mothers and their newly born crying baby daughters to hear my plea's for assistance.

"Victor… come and meet your daughter." Karin manages to speak out weakly, exhausted from her exertion's. Hannah occupied with breast feeding and crying over mine and her daughter.

Maybe it's the delayed realization that I'm going to be a father or the pain of my hand being broken. My vision going black as the hospital room's floor draw's near.

…**.**

**Dreamscape**

…**.**

"**Well looks like your sired the future sire of Humanity."**

Looking up from his kneeling position atop the Milky Way's mass relay. Victor unable to spot the physical manifestation of **ROB**.

"**I am losing my Influence in this realm, my power limited. You being here has already changed thing's to the point it has become a whole new reality on its own. Cut off, although not completely. From the original timeline. It is… surprisingly unexpected. Though much earlier than I had wished. I grant you the power, knowledge and abilities to surpass your limitations. Now select three of these… Talents along with your desired class."**

"The fuck?!, Three!? How the hell am I supposed to survive and thrive with three Talents?. I can't 'Saimin App' myself out of a gunfight, or an assassination. Do I at least gain the abilities additional abilities gained from improving one of them?, Like Fitness unlocking Immunity?"

"**Limited Power and no, you do not unlock these bonus talents. Now choose, Soldier, Infiltrator or engineer. Their evolutions are available to you."**

Sighing in defeat, thinking back to the time Mass effect 1 was the first and only game he had for a long time. Particular character build standing out.

"Class: Commando. Three talents; Fitness, Immunity and Adrenalin rush." Mentally hoping he could tank blasts from a geth Armature to the face, like his character could.

"**Done, make the best out of this second chance at life Victor. Don't fuck this up."**

The higher being sending him away.

Though as soon as the human disappears from sight, it can't help but feel it had forgotten something. The visions of this galaxy's future changing drastically. Though this projection's power having lessened to the point that it can only return to the cluster of its original's domain. Which lies in the centre of this part of the Multiverse.

…**.**

**Hospital**

…**.**

Gasping awake on the small couch in the room both Hannah and Karin are resting in. Noting my hand that's supposed to be broken now covered in some cool jell, clenching it and feeling no pain as I push myself up to a seated position.

My Magical smartphone appearing in my right hand with a message.

***New App added: ?***

**Points* - 3**

**Commando*: 0 / ? [Increases damage with all weapons and combat mastery *Bonus damage during adrenalin rush]**

**Fitness *: 0/ ? [Increases Health and Physical prowess]**

**Immunity*: 0/? [Increases damage protection]**

**Adrenalin Rush*: 0/? [Instantly resets cool down and greatly increases perception and reflex speed, for a time]**

'_What the hell, where's the level and exp progress display?. What are the question marks for.'_

Touching the help icon on screen, my somewhat sombre mood doing a full 180 at what is displayed when looking up how points are acquired and what the question mark Talent level cap means.

*** Points are acquired through eliminating targets / [Normal – 1; Heavy – 2; Special – 3] ***

*** Talent upgrades are un-capped ***

My mind a whirlwind of all the possibilities. _' If I where to get a hundred points in adrenalin rush could I slow time for ten minutes?, or fitness grant me super strength?, Immunity grant me temporary invulnerability?. Would I be able to destroy a Reaper with a Widow Sniper rifle if I get Commando up to 100 000 points?!'_

Putting a point each in Commando, Fitness and Immunity.

*** Overall damage increased by 5% / Knowledge of advanced combat tactic's, weapons use and close quarters combat learnt. + 10% Extra damage during adrenalin rush.**

*** Overall health, endurance and strength increased by 10%**

*** 50% damage protection**

Well fuck me, Immunity is broken.

**/oOo\**

**Unkown Location**

**2155, May**

…**.**

Land mostly barren, dust cloud's frequently kicked up by the whirling winds. Scrap parts and carcasses of incomplete and destroyed machines, ships and building supports alike. Laying in unused excavated and eroded scars in the barren land surrounding the rather small mostly underground facility. Not a cloud in the sky, the setting suns ray's doing nothing to rid the cold temperatures.

"Shepard, what do you see?" Commander Woods, a wiry old bastard with a stick up his ass and our unit's combat medic. As well as being the leader of our five man team asks me after he makes contact with our evac. Notifying them that we will contact them at the extraction point when the mission is complete.

Tapping the Visor, exiting far sight mode. Keeping my eye's on the patrolling gunships and armed convoys that seem to be clearing the facility.

"Got a lot of activity, most of them retreating to underground tunnels on the far end of the launching pad." Looking up at the towering ship carrying some sort of weaponized satellite about to be launched.

"Right let's get moving people." Repelling off of the edge of the large metal pipe we are currently hiding in along with, Ghost. Our unit's second in command and infiltration specialist. Securing the crossbow-gun and making sure it's loaded with the non-explosive bolts. Repelling down the side and crouching with the crossbow trained on the road.

The two others, Mad-dog the explosives expert and Fox, our tech-expert making their way down, Commander Woods and L.T Ghost giving the signal that the coast is clear. Rushing toward the launch site along the Massive fuel line providing us with cover. Ghost blowing the two guards up ahead's, head's away with two consecutive supressed rounds from his rifle.

The other two tossing the bodies down the side, falling to blend in with the disposed parts and junk below.

"**Launch immanent in ten minutes, All personnel clear the launch zone and engage safety protocol."**

"Shit!. We're taking route B, Shepard take point with Ghost. Rush in without making too much noise." Commander Woods orders. Doing as commanded, doing a roadie run.

Sprinting all the way to the elevated edge of the guard railing along the launching pad's edge, alongside Ghost with the rest of our team on our tails. Ghost no-scoping a soldier standing atop the access shaft we planned on using to get to the command centre. Ghost indicating that three are two further up ahead the pad.

Drawing my combat knife and slinging up my crossbow gun, letting Ghost overtake me and crouch down to give me a boost.

Grabbing onto the downed soldier's corpse hanging off of the edge and using it as leverage to pull myself up and over. Rolling to a crouch, spotting the soldier about to face n my direction and burying my blade into his neck while covering his mouth.

Muffled blood-gurgling cry seemed to be enough to get the soldier a ways ahead's attention. Hip firing my crossbow gun, twang of the reinforced bow chord and the sound off the bolt cutting through the air stopped by the sound of it piercing the target is barely heard. Bolt burying itself deep into his face, falling to his front, impact causing the tip to break through the back of his skull.

Rushing back to the edge and helping the rest of the team up, after quickly scanning the surroundings.

Making our way across the launching pad, taking cover behind some metal crates. Noting Fox seems a bit off, though reminding myself that I've already used the app on the whole of the team stating that none of them are to hinder my advancement through military ranks. Rather they should promote it.

"Fuck, I count at least twenty up ahead." Mad-dog speaks up bedside me in a hushed voice, looking over to the far left. "I see the command centre bu –

Interrupted when a loud resounding bang sounds out off to the side.

"GHOST!, FOX YOU MOTHERFU-", Commander woods cut off when Ghost who clutches his neck gushing blood. Pulling the pin of his grenade and tackle's Fox who attempts to shoot the Commander, to the ground. The explosion killing them both.

"Fuck, get down!" Pulling down Mad-dog who attempts to run towards Ghost's dead body. Enemy fire pelting our cover, Commander Wood's who is partially exposed is clipped by some shrapnel form a frag grenade.

"The motherfucker was with the enemy!, how the hell didn't command know!?. Fuck we got the whole damn place on our ass now." Mad-dog ducking out of cover launching a grenade form his rifle. Loading another before switching to assault fire.

"Commander you still breathing?!" I ask loading an explosive tipped bolt and firing an enemy crouching out of cover. Embedding the arrow firmly in his knee. Falling behind cover, his frantic agony filled cries alert his comrades are heard before they are blown to hell.

Running up ahead and providing enough cover for Mad-dog to check-up on the Commander. Who surprises me, the old bastard running with Mad-dog to cover while shooting me a glare, pulling out a fragment of metal before applying some special medical spray to stop the bleeding and infection, then stabbing a syringe into his side.

"Take's more than this to kill me!. Why don't you take those bolts out of you arsehole and fire it at them!." Ducking out of cover, he and mad-dog rain hell on the enemies up ahead, Switching to my double barrelled combat, chain shotgun.

Bolting up head, squeezing off chained shots that rip off bloody chunks and maim any in my sights and those not killed by the commander and Mad-dog, towards the command centre. Few rounds grazing me and impacting the reinforced Kevlar leggings and armoured chest plate.

After a few minutes of clearing a bloody path through to our checkpoint. Mad-Dog setting charges on the blast door while the Commander and I keep enemies off of our rear.

Resounding, ear ringing explosion sounds out, cloud of dust engulfing us preventing clear vision of our enemies and vice versa. Running into the building to find nobody in it, bloodied bodies of the staff and the controls completely fucked.

"**Countdown in 10…9…8…-"**

"SHIT!" Mad-dog yells out.

The shockwave like blast from the ships thruster's firing up, destroying the windows the shards blasting inwards like shrapnel, protecting my face as we get cut up by shards and flung to the walls and control panels.

Forcing myself up and moving towards Mad-dog flipping his groaning form over onto his face and taking his rocket launcher. Running outside and locking onto the heavy thruster's reserve tank after the support clamps where released and exposed it. Firing and watching the projectile travel to and blow the ship's side off. The ship exploding, flaming wreck falling to the ground and blowing up half the facility, showering flaming debris and a rain of burning fuel.

Grunting as a few rounds fired by the enemy closing in on our position, hit my combat armour. Commander Woods and Mad-dog providing cover fire, before a large piece of metal nearly crushes us, but the enemies firing at us moments ago reduced to charred bloody bits in a flaming bloody smear.

"WOW!, THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!"

"Mad-dog shut the fuck up!, Shepard what the hell where you thinking!?" Grabbing my chest guard and pulling be towards him as he snarls in my face.

"Completing the mission Sir!" Pushing him off of me and unslinging my crossbow gun. "With all due respect Commander. I would ask you to save this shit for after we get our asses out of here." Giving him a levelled stare.

Receiving a growl from the Commander before he leads us to the extraction point. Mad-dog giving me a slap on the back with a smile plastered on his haggard, dirty face. The area near the launch pad looking like hells flaming asshole, making it impossible to retrieve Ghost's dog tags.

Making our way through the facility in a state of chaos, ignoring the Commander who seems to have a complex to being out performed.

…**.**

**Unknown Location**

**Military HQ**

…**.**

"Due to your performance in the program thus far and a recommendation from Commander Woods as well as 'higher-ups'." The Vice admiral standing up, following his action. Though not really surprised when he reaches out his hand for a congratulatory shake. Having hypnotised most of my superiors I've physically seen. "Congratulations… Lieutenant Commander Shepard."

Reaching out to grasp his hand, wondering how long it would take for me to rank up again. But to my surprise he adds.

"A request, one of dozens. Has been put out to have you lead one of the team's in the recently formed Allied Military. To reinforce the protection of the colony development on Shanxi."

"I would have to check in with my wife Admiral, though I won't be opposed to reviewing the terms of my relocation." I reply firmly.

…**.**

**2156**

**Shanxi orbital defence**

**1****st**** Fleet, Alliance Military Frigate**

**Commodore's Quarters**

…**.**

Staring at the video screen with Hannah and Karin celebrating our daughters second birthday's at the home inherited by Karin's deceased parents on the countryside. Hannah's low cut neckline of her tank top displaying an enticing amount of her upper bigger, creamy tit's. Both her and Karin having gone up a size during late stages of pregnancy.

"I wish you were here Vic." Hannah speaks up, disappointment clear in her voice. Karin taking Cassandra and Jane for their bath's. Karin giving Hannah a quick peck on the lips gesturing for the girls to say goodbye.

Smiling warmly at their cute responses, not full capable of speaking fluently. Karin blowing a kiss before she disappears off-screen.

Letting out a tired sigh before rubbing my tired eyes.

Hannah adjusting the feed to focus on her. "Rough day?"

"Higher up's dumping most of their shit on me. I'm in charge of the relay expeditionary defence in a few months. Bunch of old fuck's getting on my nerves."

"Oh?, haven't got some ladder climbing slut to warm your bed already?." Hannah comments snidely, though sighing and continues. "Sorry Vic, I'm just… frustrated you know. Feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Don't apologise just yet, I might take your suggestion into consideration. Besides, I thought you and Karin would be at it like rabbits as soon as I left."

"I'll cut your fucking balls off." She threatens heatedly, continuing in an annoyed tone. Clearly frustrated. "Karin isn't you, besides. With both of our schedule's we have to consider getting a full time nanny."

"How's the new desk job going?. Now that the world's armies and Navy have merged what I imagine a lot of shit needs to be done." Changing the subject.

"Yes, but getting to see the girls every day is worth it." Giving me one of her rare fond smile's.

"**Commodore Victor?"**

The com in my quarters goes off interrupting our conversation. Feminine voice of my junior officer and assistant sounds out. "Yes Harper?"

"**1****st**** fleet Admiral wishes to see you in the coms room"**

"I'll be there, is that all?"

"**Yes sir, apologies for the interruption."**

"Sorry, duty call's"

"Hang in there Vic. Remember you did what most spent their whole careers trying to do in less than a few years. Hell, Commodore at 24 ?. I wouldn't be surprised if the Alliance where to launch an investigation to make sure there wasn't any tampering."

"I guess you're right."

"Anyway, love you honey. I'm proud of you. We all are." Hannah ends off.

Ending the call before moving towards my on-suite bathroom, for a quick hot shower.

**/oOo\**

**Shanxi expeditionary convoy**

**2157**

…**.**

"Are you okay Lyla?, you don't look too well." My junior officer's concerned husband asks as she sits upright. Impaled balls deep on my cock buried up her sloppy cream filled cunt. Visible outline on her firm abdomen.

Able to see the face of a much younger Jack Harper at the back of the holo call display on her wrist computer.

"I-I'm fine Jack, just feeling slightly ill. Though it has to do with why I called." Biting back a moan as I grip her womanly hips, fingers digging into the sweat-slick meaty flesh and pull her off my cock slightly. Giving me enough play to pump up, in and out of her squelching cunt with short slow strokes. Lyla continuing. "I-I'm pregnant."

Smirking at the composed Jack Harper becoming elated at the news of his wife who's become my personal cum-dump.

Going off and even demanding that she takes the first shuttle back to the colony. Layla telling him not to be ridiculous. That she will see him after they return from escorting the expedition.

"Does Victor know?." Jack asks his wife. The bitch shuddering when impaling her with a particularly hard squelching thrust, the resounding muffled slap of my slick balls on her reddened jiggling firm ass filling the room as she speaks.

"N-no. But he's got a lot on his plate, I don't w-want to add to it by having him send me back and look for a replacement the night before the expedition." Lyla letting out a gasp, covering her mouth and managing to close her eyes as they roll to the back of her head. Her squirting cunt drenching my stomach and our crotches sticking together with vicious slimy, thick web like strands of our fuckjuice mixture. With her piss.

Jack taking it as a sign of his wife's extreme fatigue. "Well I won't keep you up, but don't overwork yourself Lyla. I Love you."

"Yeshh, AIIE!, love you too dar-LING!" Lyla cutting the call as I grip her tight round ass rippling, flushed sweat-slick and start jackhammering up into her sloppy, raw, inflamed cunt. Her hands going to my chest, raking her nails over my skin. Lightly drawing blood, causing me to hiss slightly in pain. Bouncing her even more violently on my cock as she screams hoarsely from her drooling mouth. Drool which trails down her chin and dips onto her flopping, perky tits scattering tiny droplets of sweat in the air. Voice hoarse and breath's knocked from her lungs ragged as she spasms as if experiencing a seizure. Mind breaking orgasm ripping through her being.

'_Yeah 'Illusive man', I'm fucking the shit out of your wife knocked up with my bastard.'_

…**.**

**Palavin command**

…**.**

"General Nerus, we have reports of unidentified ships emerging from the relay." An officer handing over the reported visuals and scans. "Two heavily armed vessels accompanied by two other's. Doesn't match any of the council and non-council Races."

The general frowning deeply, as the officials present erupt into murmurs, replying after a few moments of deep thought. "Get me in contact with Palavin Command and have moon base ready an attack force."

…**.**

**Moments Later…**

**Alliance Expeditionary Convoy**

…**.**

"All combat personnel suite up." Clicking my helmet in place and getting on the channel to the dreadnaught returning fire to the approaching Turian attack force. "Cyclops, focus fire on that dreadnaught and have the armed frigates provide cover fire for the civilian carrier to retreat back through the relay."

An explosion rock's the frigate, some shrapnel from the breached hull skewering a few crewman, reaching out to grab Lyla. But is sucked towards and impaled by the jiggered edged hole by the vacuumed before the shields could come up.

'_OH Shit!'_

"Why the hell are we sitting ducks!?. Somebody get that fire out and pull the pilot's head out of their ass. Advance forward and reroute 70% power to the shield's" Taking my shotgun and rifle. "Captain, you have the deck, L.T get two gunman and a tech. We going in."

"How Commodore!?", The captain shouts out in question.

"Wait till we are in range for a 100% hit trajectory, puncture a hole in that oversized birdcage. Turn the ship broadside and fire the escape pod into the hole." Opening the pod and turning off obstruction evasion.

"WHAT!?"

"Is there a fucking echo in here?!."

…**.**

**Turian Dreadnaught.**

…**.**

"Our shields are down Sir!." The crewman announces.

Watching the last of the unknown enemies armed forces explode. The rest retreating through the mass relay. "Have a few scout ship's proceed –

Cut off when the ship tremors slightly. Caught off balance and flopping to his seat. "Report!". The Admiral demands.

"I don't know, we haven't received any significant damage. I-it… seems to be a… pod?" The confused crewman replies.

"WE'VE BEEN BOARDED!." A yell from the lieutenant ordering all combat personnel to secure all decks of the ship.

"What!?" The general exclaims.

…**.**

High velocity round piercing an unarmoured Turian's eye, Blue blood and slimy residue spurting into the air as a headed slug replaces the bursting eyeball in its socket and burying itself in its brain.

Falling to the floor with a heavy thud, of what I assume is the engineering deck.

"Holy shit!, it's a fucken alien." One of the gunmen voices out what most of the others are thinking.

"Shut-up and focus soldier." L.T turning towards me, "What now Sir?"

"You stay here with the tech and try and get into contact with whatever ship is still in one piece. You two with me, we're going to the bridge!." Not waiting for the L.T to retort, holstering my pistol and equipping my shotgun.

Making our way up via elevator and painting the decks blue with unsuspecting Turian blood. The aliens only realizing that they have been boarded after ordering two of my men following me to make sure nothing enters their armoury. More than happy to use the enemies own weapons on them. Taking a assault rifle and a shotgun for myself.

Every unfortunate Turian coming my way greeted by a shotgun blast ripping off portions of their faces. Or receiving fast, precise eye gouging, skull fucking stabs of my combat knife. Splattering bloody arc's, bits of flesh, bone, skin like scale's and alien grey matter on the walls like a pseudo canvas. Making the halls of the ship look like a gory, all blue Jackson Pollock painting.

Taking the large elevator filled with a handful of disembowelled, eyeless and limbless Turian's up to the bridge. Wiping thick blue blood and bits of mandible from a few helmet denting head-butts, from my visor. Now with my vision clear, taking a moment to catch my breath and letting out a sigh in exertion. My mind now in its 'combat mode' a maelstrom of bloodlust and cold murderous focus.

The lift stopping and reaching down to pick up a dead body to use as a meat-shield. The one armed corpse allowing me to peep through to the side. Who I assume is the person in charge of this vessel speaks up in weird sounding English.

Most likely due to the translator. Seeing it as a viable reason as to how it was possible for the aliens in the game to communicate.

"Stop!, Put down the weapons and the body."

Doing just that, placing the shotgun and assault rifle down on the bloodied ground, and willing my trusty smartphone into my hand pinging with new kill awarded points. Along with the other that was holding the corpse in the direction of the Turian general and the crew manning the bridge.

A truly fucked up, greedy yet wonderfully genius plan comes to mind when seeing Palavin in the distance.

**/oOo\**

**12 Hours Later**

…**.**

With a new Turian dreadnaught manned by more than 1900 hypnotised crewman. Nearly all being spaced for points, when enough momentum is gained to allow the frigate to tow it to the space station. Having blown away the remnants of the Turain attack force. Setting course for Shanxi's orbital military station.

Escorted by my frigate now in control by my second in command.

Meeting the boarding party with my team, Officials not even giving me a chance to wash off the blood when informing me and my team go in for debriefing with the 1st, 3rd and 5th fleet admirals.

Seeing Jack Harper break down at the dead body of his wife laid alongside other's. Spotting me he strides towards me and cocks his fist back. My lieutenant gripping the raging man's wrist and delivering a vicious knee to his gut causing him to keel over and empty his stomach.

Placing my hand on the lieutenant's shoulder, preventing him from causing the downed grieving mercenary any more harm. "That's enough Lieutenant."

Looking down towards Jack, telling the soldier holding a bloody sack. Tossing it in front of the kneeling Jack Harper, the head of the Turian Rear Admiral rolls out into his pooled bile. Tossing the talon shaped blade found on his person's at the skull, embedding the razor sharp bladed tip into it with enough force to cover jack's stunned face with dark blue droplets of blood.

"If it means anything to you, I intend to make the bastards who took her away pay."

Turning around and heading towards the officer standing alongside 5th fleet Vice admiral Hackett, about to take us to debriefing.

**/oOo\**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Relay Vanguard**

…**.**

Staring at the flaming wreckages around him, his crew desperately looking at him for guidance as they are surrounded by enemies prepared to obliterate them. Looking around, every one of his crew would follow any command he would give with absolute faith that they would come out better for it. Each of them have families, loved ones that depended on them. So did he.

'_Shanxi is on the brink of collapse after the Colony bombing, I fear we have already lost this war.'_About to surrender when his assistant notifies him of an incoming transmission.

"**Captain Williams, This is Commodore Shepard. Prepare to be boarded."**

The transmission cut before he could even respond. A massive Turian dreadnaught comes out of FTL, firing rapid consecutive, crippling shots at the enemy vessels. Blowing up the Sixth Turian frigate attempting to use evasive manoeuvres

A few Hours Later…

Captain Williams standing absolutely flabbergasted at the Commodore's plan to strike back at the Turian's. Not knowing why, but believing in every word of his insane plane. Something about the man making him feel like he will be able to pull this off. The crew hungry from revenge after what happened to Shanxi and seeing their comrades die recently.

When asking him for permission to conscript able bodied crew for this insane mission. Captain Williams replies, "It's up to them Commodore, I fully believe you will be able to pull this off. But the political backlash… Commodore Shepard you could be trailed and court-martialled for this. Even worse, be branded a war criminal."

"If I was worried about the consequences Captain, why am I here?. With an enemy ship taken without command's permission?" Commodore Victor Shepard asks Captain Williams.

After a Long while of thought, giving his grew the go ahead to volunteer for the suicide mission.

…**.**

**Few Days later**

**During Alliance and Turian Peace talks hosted by the Council.**

**Palavin moon base**

…**.**

Sitting on the observation deck of a heavily armed frigate, prepared to hall ass back to the relay if this turns into a shit-fight. Watching my fleet of hypnotised Turian and what few human's brought with into Turian space, head towards Palavin. About to witness the most devastating dive bombing in galactic history, by my hand.

Moon base now a flaming ruin after sabotaging and plundering what useful tech and gear I could from it. Signalling the shuttle's containing all my loot, piloted by my mindless Turian slaves to head to Omega and 'set up shop'.

The first dreadnaught to reach the planet's atmosphere overloading its drive core and activating FTL aimed at one of the planets largest cities. The enormous ship warping in a blur of speed before witnessing a sprouting and growing detonation. Seemingly the silent signal for the other ships in wait.

Forcing myself to watch a city planet's surface turned into a burning scar. Having two of the dreadnaughts target two of Palavin's largest military bases.

Willing my magical smartphone into existence, upgrade points skyrocketing. Only showing signs of stopping when reaching the five zero's mark. But still steadily rises.

Listlessly upgrading my talents. Simply stopping when feeling it's ridiculous enough… for now.

**Commando*: 409 085/ ? **

**Fitness *: 590 000/ ? **

**Immunity*: 100 000/? **

**Adrenalin Rush*: 10 000 /? **

Letting out a mirthless chuckle holding back the dam of power about to render me unconscious as it fills me. Informing the pilot via com to take us back home.

Feeling as if I'm being drowned while having the energy drained from my being.

'_It seems the game has ended before it even really started. Reaper's ain't got shit on me'_

**/oOo\**

**2158, Citadel**

**Presidium Tower**

…**.**

The council chamber filled to full capacity with officials, diplomats and reporters that managed to get in this hearing. The trail broadcasted across the galaxy.

Various emotions are felt by all in attendance, but the chamber remains quite enough to hear a pin drop. The accused having been escorted by a team of highly trained and armed humans, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

The council prepared to give the final verdict.

Though councilwoman Tevos can't help but feel something seriously amiss with the man known as Victor Shepard. His very presence making her feel as if she is weighted down by some invisible force, his intense piercing gaze. Cold and hard portraying no visable emotion save for increased irritation.

A few of the Krogan in attendance displaying body language of both discomfort and restlessness. The Turian councilman tame after receiving a disturbing smirk from the accused when aggressively laying out his charges. The Salarian councilman keep a keen, intrigued eye on the human specimen before them.

Tevos feeling the words stuck in her throat. Steeling her resolve she pushes on.

"Victor Shepard, you are hereby forbidden from entering Turian and Council space. If caught you will be arrested, if you resist arrest you will be treated as hostile and executed on sight. This rule will be in immediate effect as of 24 hours from now. The human Military Alliance has stripped you of your rank and you will be trialled in the Human court for your insubordinate action's hereafter."

"That will be all, this council meeting is adjourned." Tevos ends, the council room erupting in reverberating murmuring. The reporters converging on Victor Shepard and is escort like vultures.

Already getting a headache at the thought of the political shit-storm at the council basically letting a mass murderer go. Though his action's where carried out during a time of war. The humans affected by the Turain's reckless uncalled for assault seeing it as a counter attack out of justified vengeance.

Though she is sure the galaxy would agree that it was taken way too far. Though even that is an understatement.

Her two guards waiting for her at her Skycar. Her mind drifting as she is transported to her office, unable to take her mind off of the man known as Victor Shepard. Releasing a shuddering breath when inappropriate images flash through her mind.

'_Victor ripping off her tight dress and taking her like a bitch on her apartment balcony. While she begs for him to own her while she is utterly destroyed by his huge, fat –_

"Councillor, are you okay?" Her guard noticing her charges breathe becoming bated as she gains a far off look in her eyes. Though becoming worried when she starts drooling slightly.

Tevos, shuddering, stifling a mewl as she climaxes. Gripping her dress as she composes herself. "I-I am fine, just tired. I t-think it would be best if I were to retire for the day. Head to my apartment."

Meanwhile…

Victor sitting in the brig of the dreadnaught transporting him back to earth. Laugh's out loud while playing with the phone's recently unlocked pause feature, after reaching the needed amount of hypnotised targets to unlock it. Giving him the ability to move in a two metre radius while time around him pauses AND use the app.

"I LOVE THIS FUCKING PHONE!"

**/oOo\**


End file.
